Dragonzord
The Dragonzord, piloted by Tommy Oliver, is a protagonist from the Power Rangers series. It appeared in the 114th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, where it fought against Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla series. Tommy was voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie. History The Dragonzord was the sixth Dino Zord and originally laid dormant in the sea off the coast of Angel Grove for an indeterminate number of years. However, once Rita Repulsa had her own Green Ranger, she awakened it once again. The Dragonzord was equipped with a tail with a drill bit on its end and could fire missiles from his fingertips. Unlike the other Dino Zords, it can stand on its own against a monster without combining it into a Megazord, although it does form the Dragonzord Fighting mode with the Mastadon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Dino Zords. Its main pilot is Tommy Oliver, who was a new student at Angel Grove, but his skills caught the eye of Rita, and she brainwashed him into her own Green Ranger. Tommy would fight against the Rangers in multiple battles until Jason (the Red Ranger) broke him out of the spell. Now free, Tommy and the Dragonzord joined the Rangers in their fight against Rita. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 95 m | 311 ft *Weight: 170 tons | 187 US Tons *Powered by the Green Dragon Power Coin *Controlled by the Dragon Dagger *Running speed: 140 km/h | 87 mph *Semi-sentient *Submerged under the Pacific Ocean *Built over 10.000 years ago Arsenal *Drill tail *Finger missiles *Fin slash *Claw stomp Tommy *Full name: Dr. Thomas Oliver *Height: 180 cm | 5’11” *Weight: 97 kg | 214 lbs *Arsenal **Dragon Dagger ***Controls Dragonzord as a flute ***Shoots energy bolts **Dragon Shield **Master Morpher **Grants 6 Ranger powers *Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido *Favourite food: Corn Flakes with raisins Feats *Flew to the moon *Fought underwater unhindered *Was punched out of the moon’s orbit *Tanked White Tigerzord’s Thunderbolts *Survived battling Thunder Megazord *Crashed through a mountain *Beat White Tigerzord with one strike *Defeated Goldar, Megazord, Shellshock, Babe Ruthless Fighting Mode *Height: 100 m | 328 ft *Weight: 560 tons | 617.3 US Tons *Also called: Battle Mode, Dragon Megazord *Combined with Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, & Mastodon Dinozords *New weaponry: **Power Staff **Fin laser DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are Tommy's quotes. * Haha! Nice work, Dragonzord! Let's crush this tin can! * Oh no, you don’t! * This isn’t working... We need more power! * Come together! * Fighting Mode! Powered up and ready for action, let’s finish this! * Keep going! We’ve got this! * Oh no! Pull back! Pull back! Gallery 29183.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 7.40.26 AM.png|Fighting Mode 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! hyunseok-kim-s1-green.jpg|Green Ranger model used in DEATH BATTLE! mighty_morphin__green_ranger___transparent__by_camo_flauge_dcsoev9-fullview.png|The Green Ranger, aka Tommy Oliver KSZ-Gouryuuzin.png|Dragonzord Fighting Mode Dragon_Dagger.jpg|Dragon Dagger BTS053.jpeg|Dragonzord's finger missiles 32DEDBC8-3721-401E-82CA-8D5ACD99CD83.png|Power Staff 6E867DD7-EC59-48E6-AFD1-B0964E9AB1FA.gif|Energy Fin 01193ACA-A9AA-4837-8550-C16485FD9E9C.gif|Shockwaves Trivia * Dragonzord is the ninth Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle and Optimus Prime, and with the next one being Red Ranger. ** It is the third Power Rangers character to appear, after White Tigerzord and Megazord, and with the next one being Red Ranger. ** It is the sixth Hasbro character to lose, after Starscream, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Megazord and Twilight Sparkle. * Tommy Oliver is the 16th male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage and Shazam, and with the next one being Mob. ** He is the fifth combatant to fight against both a male and a female, after Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. ** He is the ninth male to lose against a female, after Boba Fett, Starscream, Gaara, The Meta, The Scout, Nathan Drake, Thor and Carnage, and with the next one being Mob. * Tommy Oliver is the 18th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man and Captain Marvel, and with the next two being Ganondorf and Red Ranger. ** He is the first Power Rangers character to return, with the next one being Red Ranger. ** He is, however, the only one who didn't directly return, as he simply piloted two different mechs in both of his appearances. ** He is the first combatant to control more than one mechas in two separated episodes. ** He is the eighth combatant to be portrayed in both sprite and 3D animation, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next two being Ganondorf and Red Ranger. ** He is the seventh combatant to lose twice, after Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mega Man and Captain Marvel. *The Dragonzord is currently the third tallest combatant, after Godzilla and the Megazord. *Tommy Oliver is the third combatant to be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie, after Sonic the Hedgehog and Ben Tennyson. *Tommy Oliver is the second combatant to have two different voice actors, after Sonic the Hedgehog. References * The Green Ranger and Dragonzord on Wikipedia * The Green Ranger and Dragonzord on the RangerWiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Human Category:Robots Category:A team of Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Power Rangers combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Combatants Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Returning Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Metal Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Super Mode Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Doctors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon